The present invention relates to an athletic shoe and more particularly to a unique athletic shoe which prevents or limits injury to the big toe of the user.
A wide variety of shoes adapted for athletic use are presently available. Shoes employed in the playing of tennis, racquetball, handball and the like typically include a sole formed from a rubber or synthetic composition and which includes a configured gripping surface. Secured to the shoe is an upper which may be formed from leather or a synthetic material. Attached to the forward portion of the sole and also secured to the upper is a toe cap. A tongue extends rearwardly of the shoe from the toe cap. Such shoes may also include side bands or side reinforcement strips.
A common problem experienced by tennis players, racquetball players and the like is referred to as "black toe." During such athletic activity, the player will make frequent and rapid stops and starts. Quick stops cause the foot to shift forwardly in the shoe, which in turn can cause bruising or damage to the big toe. If the impact is sufficient, this ramming of the big toe into the front or toe cap portion of the shoe bruises or damages the toenail. This may result in a loss of the toenail. The player may lose the toenail and experience considerable pain during the rehabilitation process.
In order to prevent this problem, some athletes have worn shoes which are approximately one-half to one full size larger than actually required. The foot has room to shift during quick stops to prevent bruising of the big toe. Wearing of oversized shoes, however, may limit mobility and can cause the formation of callouses.
Another approach to preventing "black toe" is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,761, entitled ARTICLE OF FOOT WEAR and issued on Jan. 30, 1951, to Whitman. This patent discloses a canvas and rubber sports shoe which includes a foot retaining member composed of a pair of opposed straps. The shoe is constructed to prevent the foot of the wearer from slipping, sliding or creeping forward when the foot comes to a sudden stop. Upon a forward movement of the foot, the shoelaces tighten and the laces in turn tighten the opposed straps. This limits the forward motion of the foot. The straps are intended to prevent the big toe from impacting against the toe cap.